Make Some Noise
by joda97
Summary: The Fabulous Killjoys have been declared missing for years now and the number of killjoys, motor-babies, and other freedom fighters is fading fast. Radioactivity is slowly taking over the Zones, killing all life forms in the process. Will the remaining fighters be able to survive the harsh conditions in the Zones, or be forced to surrender to Battery City forever? Contains OCs.
1. Chapter 1

***Hellos fellow readers. Yes, I have been gone a while, but look what I did! I did it! I made another story! Yay! Anyways, yes I have been working on other stories and yes, I do still plan on working on SJ. I have a good feeling on this story. It's going to go places. I have the story all planned out. It is the making-into-a-readable-story that will be difficult. Hang in there! Get comfs, Joda.**

It was early in the morning when I switched on my old T.V. to the news channel to see what had happened since I fell asleep. The news had always been updating lately. It was all thanks to the war that has been going on since Better Living took over. But as for now the channel played commercials. I sat up, stretching out the last bits of exhaustion from my bones. It's been days since I last slept for more than a few short hours, and sleeping on a broken down sofa was not helping at all. The commercial for Better Living's newest addition to their drug-infested industry finally came to a dull end, and the news station began it's pathetic entrance onto the screen. The man with large glasses and slicked down blonde hair who was sadly designated as the news reporter folded his hands on his desk, beginning his routine of the weather report with a thin-lipped smile.

As always, he reported that Battery City was at a comfortable 72 degrees Fahreinheit, while the Zones outside the city's walls averaged about 107 degrees Fahreinheit. While Battery City had pleasant weather, the weather out in Zone 6 was receiving acid rain for the third day in a row. The Rebels who made it way out there must be having a difficult time survivng these last few days.

_"And now to your latest headlines on Fact News. Rebel Jeremy Greens was arrested yesterday after being convicted of selling illegal weaponry to citizens of Battery City. No need to worry for he is no longer a threat to our peaceful city. _

_Reports announce that the Rebel is being taken to Battery City's Detention Center to receive punishment for his comitted crime."_

My jaw hit the ground. No exageration. Holy shit! My best friend was on T.V.! As the man began spoke a mixture of truths and lies about Jeremy, a photograph appeared on the television's screen, it caught my attention almost instantly. My eyes studied the photograph. He had black hair and clever hazel eyes. High cheekbones and a welcoming smile. Holy shit. This was really happening.

Wait, he was caught? But how? The news finally began to sink in. Jeremy had been caught. After almost a month of weapons dealing, Jeremy had finally been caught. He had been so careful about his weapons dealing. His father and he were gunsmiths together, running a peaceful store in Battery City, but when Better Living Industries took over, Jeremy lost everything. Though they left Jeremy with a warning, they arrested his father and destroyed their gunshop. Since then, Jeremy became an arms dealer, selling weaponry to those fighting against Better Living's rulings. Jeremy and I were going to escape from the city together this morning. But now our plans had been altered. And Jeremy was in the Detention Center.

Nothing good ever happened when you were taken to the Detention Center. There were so many awful things that the SCARECROWs could and would do to you if convicted. If it was a small crime, they would just wipe your memory of it and turn you into another one of Better Living's drones. But for a crime like Jeremy's, torture was to be involved, alongside death when the SCARECROWs were done "playing" with you. Being a threat to Battery City's utopia was a crime whose punishment was always the death penalty. I couldn't let them end my dear friend's life. Standing up, I shoved my gun that Jeremy had created for me in its holster and pulled on my heavy duty boots. Today was the day. I was leaving Battery City with Jeremy by my side.

Turning on my heels, I began sprinting down narrow alleyways that winded in elaborate turns and eventually led up to the Detention Center. _How could I let this happen?_ I screamed in my mind, digging my nails into my wrists as I ran. No, I wouldn't let them kill Jeremy. I wouldn't let this happen. _But it already did._ The evil part of my mind spoke up. I shut the thought out seeing as it only distracted me from getting to Jeremy. OKay, Nathan, think. ow are you going to break into the Detention Center without being killed on the spot? There was no other entry to it except to go straight through the front gates, which were heavily guarded by Draculoids. I would be doing this rescue attempt with no help. This could lead to me dying and shortly after, Jeremy, too. I came to a stop at the final turn, peeking over the corner, I saw the building and many Draculoids. Stupid drones.

I waited impatiently for one to wander close enough to me so I could rip its body out of the sight of the others. As quietly as I could, I tugged off the Draculoid's mask and shot it in the face. The maskless Draculoid fell to the ground dead. The face that stared off into death belonged to a male who probably had a loving family and a good life before Better Living turned him into a drone. I felt bad for having to kill him, but he had no other thought than to destroy us Rebels now. They programmed him to think that individuality was a sin. Individuality was not a sin, it was a right. I stripped the corpse of his jacket and pants, slipping them on over my own clothes. With one last apologetical glance at the body, I pulled on the Draculoid's mask. Then I looted the body for an Identity Card. No picture. Just numbers. Draculoid 8802, got it. Calmly, I started walking out towards the gates. A feeling of nervousness bubbled up inside of me as numerous Draculoids' eyes locked on me. I was surprised that none of them tried to stop me when I made it to the front gates.

A small machine attached to the gates beeped at me. _"Identification Number."_

"Draculoid Number 8802." Was my quick response. The gates clicked, stating that they unlocked. Cautiously I stepped inside, not knowing what to expect.

I was blinded by the too-white walls and grey floors. The lights above only added more to the blinding brightness of the building. There were lines of different rooms everywhere I looked, Draculoids coming in and out of my vision. I noted how dull the building would be without the heaping amount of touch-screen computers. A small map on a computer screen to my right caught my attention. Little dots on it moved continuously represnting Draculoids at work. It showed every room on each floor, how many Draculoids were in the area, and where the prisoners were being held. I scrolled to the second floor, noticing some rooms were occupied by prisoners. Then I found the name I was searching for. Greens, J. I memorized his location, then began a quickened but not suspicious pace down the grey hallways towards the nearest elevator. My fingers, slightly sweaty from my nerves, pushed the elevator button and the elevator came down within a few seconds. Thankfully the elevator was empty. Stepping inside, I took a deep breath. The last thought that went through my mind was "This was it" before I pressed "2".

All the few seconds that were spent in the small elevator were in silence. _Why am I here? Why am I doing this? Why am I taking such a huge risk?_ The answers all led back to Jeremy. He was so lucky he had a friend like me. A good enough friend to risk my life to attempt to break him out of the Detention Center which might I add was not a very easy thing to do without dying. It was doing the impossible. But it had to be done in order to save Bitter's life. And if saving Bitter from death meant my own demise, the so be it.

When the doors opened up, my eyes fell upon the single Draculoid standing guard just a few feet away. This would be easy. If there were any more of them, one would surely warn the building of an intruder. Walking up casually to the Draculoid, I also checked the rooms I passed by. There were no windows, but there were nameplates on the grey doors. I didn't recognise any of the names. Where was Jeremy? Giving the Draculoid no warning sign, I quickly brought out my gun and shot the drone directly in the face. It crumpled to the ground in one clean shot. Looking up from the fresh corpse, I noticed that the Draculoid was standing a door away from my destination. There on the nameplate plastered on the door was the name Greens, J. The name I was looking for. I found him. I really found him! Shaking off the excitement I was suddenly overcome by, I rushed over to the door and typed in my code. 8802. _Psh!_ went the door and I stepped inside. I was finally going to save my friend. We were going to escape today! There was still hope! But what I saw in that room nearly destroyed every hopeful thought I had inside me.

***Yes, Joda is also a fan of both My Chemical Romance and in love with the story of Danger Days. Surprised? Me neither. Again, I say that I have a good feeling about this story. I always wanted to try an experiment like this. If you enjoyed reading this, please feel free to give a review. I accept all reviews with open arms. Remember: Keep your boots tight, your gun close, and die with your mask on if you've got to. Killjoys, make some noise!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Hellos, it's been a while hasn't it, Interwebers? I've been busting tail to get some new chapters up! I haven't much to say as to why I was absent. Writer's Block, really. Not fun. Welp, I have this chapter completed for you now so relax. Get comfs, Joda.**

When I saw his body, I nearly cried. Never in my life had I seen Jeremy so badly broken. His rope burned wrists were dark red from him trying to struggle against the binds holding him to a metal bar. He had fought with all he had against the SCARECROWs who tortured him, but Jeremy's misery had went on for hours before I came. The weapon of choice was obvious. His bare back was faced towards me, angry slashes of crimson bled down his pale skin, dripping to the white floor below. Scars were inevitable. His shirt was nowhere in sight, his own blood drenched his jeans. They cracked a whip against his flesh countless times. The breaths he took were shallow and uneven, splitting the slash marks slightly, causing the wounds to bleed more. The sight was sickening. I had to fight the urge to vomit from seeing the blood. He had lost so much of it. The areas that weren't bleeding were bruised. He wasn't just whipped, he was also beaten beyond belief. Better Living was going to slowly, brutally murder him. Those bastards. I moved over to his side quickly. His head rested against the metal pole, his breath barely fogging it. His right temple had a welt on it. They probably knocked him out cold during his seemingly endless torture. I felt so awful for not getting to him soon enough. This all could have been avoided. But if I would have came here even a minute later, they would have killed him. There was no way I was going to let anyone touch him after this. Jeremy would never be hurt again.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw him begin to stir. He moaned in pain, being careful to not move much or even make much of a noise. He wasn't aware that I was in the room with him. I gently touched his shoulder, surprised when he flinched away so quickly. He backed himself against the wall, his head hung down, his eyes squinted shut tightly, trying his best to get away from me. It was heart breaking.

"No. Stop, don't touch me. Please." Jeremy moaned, shaking his head frantically and wincing when he pressed his back further into the wall. I furrowed my brow in confusion. What did they do to him?

"Jerms, it's me. Nathan, remember?" I whispered, checking the room for a camera. Gob, that should have been the first thing I did. I got lucky.

A little more cautious this time, I moved closer to him, hooking a finger under his chin and lifting his face up to see me. He looked awful. They did not touch his caramel-hazel eyes, but his nose was bleeding and his lips were cracked. Jeremy refused to open his eyes, even after hearing my voice. He didn't believe it was me. He wasn't going to cooperate at all in his condition if I didn't get him to believe it was me. And I knew just how.

"Look. Bitter, it's me. I'm here. I'm going to save you, but you need to snap out of this." I spoke quietly, smiling when I saw him flinch at his Killjoy name. Only I knew his Killjoy name, Bittersweet Rivalry. It would be his new name from now on when we got out of Battery City. Very slowly, the younger boy looked up at me. His eyes widened as he took in my face, then raised a hand to weakly touch my cheek.

"N...Nathan?" Jeremy barely whispered. His voice was raspy from lack of water. SCARECROWs never took care of their prisoners. My eyes fell to his arms, they looked just as bad as his back. Some of the cuts were from whips, some of the cuts were from blades. I wondered how many hours of endless torture he actually went through at a time.

"Bitter, I am so sorry I didn't get here soon enough. We're gonna get out of here, right now. Together." I said in a rush, yanking off my jacket to wrap it around Jeremy's torso. His groan was weakened to the point of near silence. He screwed his eyes shut when the fabric touched his back and bit his lip. I knew how much pain he must have been feeling, but I couldn't be completely gentle with him and try to get us both out of here alive at the same time. It wouldn't work out so well.

Helping my fallen comrade back to his feet, his one arm swung over my shoulders, the other clutching his stomach for support, I decided it was time to leave. I grasped my gun in my free hand, moving as quickly as Bitter could follow. For his bloody, broken status, he was remarkibly fast. We kept up a steady jog down the hallway as the sirens above us started ringing. The noise was deafening. The elevator behind us began to move, the SCARECROWs were coming. and there was going to be be many of them. But I could feel Bitter next to me growing weary from his depleted energy.

"We have to move or else they are going to get us." I glanced down at Bitter. Though I was only two inches taller than him, the state that he was in left him slouching against my shoulder. Bitter only nodded silently in response, his breathing more exhausted than when he was in his prison. I knew he was running out of energy. His torturers wouldn't give his body time to recover. I couldn't focus on his health right now though, I needed to focus on getting Bitter out of here.

My eyes darted around, searching for a way out while my friend clung to me for support. If we didn't act now, we weren't going to get out of this building alive. A small ray of sunshine came into my view. A window! Looking around, I confirmed that there was no other option. Pulling Bitter along behind me, I made way to the window. It led to the back of the building, and then to the wall separating us from Zone 1. I was informed a while back that there was a tunnel nearby the wall that was an escape route to the Zones if you were lucky enough to survive. I peeked out the window to see how far the drop was. It wasn't very far. I turned back to Bitter. His eyes widened as he realised what had to be done.

"It's the only way we can get out. I'll go first and catch you so you don't get hurt."

Bitter shook his head, raised his hands towards me, and backed away. His voice cracked with alarm, "Nate, I don't think I can do this."

As much as I wanted to negotiate to get him to agree, I hated forcing Bitter into things, a small _ding!_ noise over the already loud sirens sounded. Shit. The SCARECROWs were now on the second floor. I made up my mind, pressing my gun to the glass and squeezing the trigger. The window shattered, scattering glass around our feet. Almost too roughly, I shoved Bitter out the window frame. There was no way that I would allow another one of those filthy pigs come near Bitter ever again. I cringed when I heard him hit the ground below, he landed on his back hard. He groaned out in pain, looking up at me in shock. There was no time to waste. Swinging my legs over the frame, I motioned for Bitter to move out of the way. He rolled out of the way before I started to lean forward to jump out. Before I could let go of the window frame, strong hands grabbed my arms tightly and yanked me back into the building. Panic ran through my body when I couldn't see Bitter anymore. No, this wasn't supposed to happen! We were so close to getting out of here, out of Battery City! I could hear Bitter shout my name in worry. I wanted to shout back that I was going to be there in a minute, but I honestly didn't know if I was. Instead I said something else, hoping he would hear me.

"Run! Get out of here!"

`The SCARECROWs holding me captive pulled me away from the window, away from my only exit. There was another SCARECROW standing in front of me, holding a weapon I did not recognise. Better Living Industries was making new weapons? The gun that the SCARECROW held was the customary white with a Better Living logo. It was the most disgusting design I had ever seen. Better Living was disgusting. They ruled by no feelings, no individuality, and worst of all, no art. I am no artist, Bitter expresses his art through his guns, but art was very much appreciated. Killjoys, Motorbabies, Crash Queens, Rebels, and Rock n' Rollers thrived in a world of art, but Better Living Industries was taking it all away. Individuality was becoming a threat to Battery City, as they would say. It was the biggest bullshit of a lie I have ever heard.

The SCARECROW in front of me took hold of my arm and barked orders at the other two SCARECROWs scrambled to the elevator, leaving me alone with the other one. I didn't understand most of what was being said, but I did catch "Greens" in the conversation. They were going to go get Bitter. No, I wouldn't let them!

I struggled against the SCARECROW's grip, screaming, "No! Bitter! You won't have him!"

"Silence Rebel scum!" The clearly male SCARECROW shouted at me, which shocked me into being quiet. The filthy pig drew the gun to my head, pressing it into my temple. Keep calm, Nathan, don't show your panic.

"Now, be a good little Rebel and say your name."

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to not give your name to strangers?" I smiled up to the filthy pig.

Wrong answer. He brought the gun down against my temple, releasing his grip on my arm and letting me fall to the ground in a haze. Well ouch. I could feel my skull tingle slightly, but my strength was already beginning to return to me. I had to get out of here. The SCARECROW got in my face this time.

"What is your name you filthy Rebel."

"A name. What is your name you filthy pig?"

_Slap!_ My face was violently turned to the left from the impact of the SCARECROW's hand. He slapped me. I wasn't expecting the next slap either which struck twice as hard as the first. _Slap!_ I stayed silent, mostly due to the shock of a SCARECROW acting out so violently. SCARECROWs were supposed to just follow orders from Exterminators and keep peace within Battery City. Better Living really was changing its rules.

"Answer me!" The pig barked.

"No." I choked out, my head swimming from the attack. No matter what they did to me, I would always remain defiant to Better Living Industries.

"Fine. Have it your way then." The SCARECROW muttered, then raised his gun to my forehead. He was going to shoot my brains out.

Slowly , I stood up from where I was kneeling, my eyes set on the SCARECROW standing before me. Noticing how he shifted himself when I stood, I knew right away he was only putting on a tough act to try to intimidate me. He wasn't going to shoot me. With no other thought, I jerked my face forward, headbutting the SCARECROW hard, making him stagger backwards. My shaky hand felt for my gun which hadn't fallen far from me; it was lying a few inches from my ankle. This was my chance, my one and only chance. I gripped my gun tightly in my hand and aimed at the SCARECROW. He just barely recollected himself before I squeezed the trigger. Spinning on my heel, not even checking to see if the SCARECROW was dead, I ran to the busted window as fast as possible. It was now or never. Bitter was waiting for me on the other side of this building. Today was the day. We were going to leave Battery City forever and live out in the Zones for the rest of our lives. And I couldn't wait.

It wasn't even a second thought when I jumped out the window.

***And that is the ending of Chapter Two of this story. I have Chapter Three underway, but don't get too excited for it won't be up until much later. Tell me what you thought of the chapter in the review box below or just tell me how you are doing if you'd like me to know. Killjoys, make some noise!**


End file.
